Défi personnel : OS autour du personnage de Castiel
by SPNfolles
Summary: Deux OS complètement indépendants ayant pour personnage phare Castiel. Ces deux OS sont écrit par chacune de nous sans l'intervention de l'autre
1. Chapter 1

Alors voilà toutes les deux (les deux folles ^^) on s'est lancé un défi : écrire un OS centré sur le personnage de Castiel où il aurait à s'occuper d'un enfant. Après on avait quartier libre pour écrire l'histoire ^^

Ce défi est enfin terminé et voilà ce que ça donne !

Ecrit par "Wendy" : Une première chasse  
Castiel est humain. C'est tout nouveau pour lui. Un soir, Dean arrive au bunker pour lui demander de l'aide sur une chasse qui leur pose problème.

Ecrit par "Marine" : Castiel papa ?  
Un soir alors qu'il se balade dans les rues en attendant le retour de Sam et Dean, Castiel voit une jeune fille portant un bébé. Cette dernière lui confie l'enfant jusqu'à son retour. Et si cette jeune fille ne revenait pas ?

Voilà =) J'espère que vous aimerez et n'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis


	2. OS 1 : Une première chasse

**Une première chasse**

Cela faisait maintenant 27 jours que Castiel avait perdu sa grâce. Il était humain. Comment les choses avaient pu mal tourner à ce point ? A présent il se sentait tellement inutile… Il ne servait plus à rien. Sam et Dean ne lui proposaient même pas de venir en chasse « pour mieux le protéger ». C'était la troisième chasse sur laquelle il était mis de côté la troisième que les frères avaient trouvé ces derniers temps. Il se sentait si seul… Il se retrouvait souvent perdu dans ses pensées. Quelle différence cela faisait ? Personne n'était là pour le lui reprocher. Il se souvenait de l'effet que ça faisait d'être un ange. Avant de devoir sauver Dean de l'Enfer. Tout était alors si simple. Il n'avait qu'à obéir aux ordres. Aujourd'hui il devait faire ses propres choix. Comment être sûr qu'ils étaient justes ? Est-ce qu'il aurait fait la même chose quelques années auparavant ? Tout avait changé…

Cass !

Cette voix, Castiel l'aurait reconnue entre toutes. C'était celle de Dean. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Il était censé être Dieu-sait-où avec Sam encore pour quelques jours. Il n'était parti que hier. Ils ne finissaient jamais une chasse aussi rapidement.

Je suis ici, répondit l'ex-ange ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

Il entendit le chasseur se mettre à courir pour le rejoindre. Et lorsque Castiel vit son visage, il crût ne pas le reconnaitre… Il était contusionné de par le nombre de coups qu'il avait reçu. C'était très récent. Le nouvel humain se demanda même comment il pouvait encore être sur ses jambes en le voyant plié ainsi. C'est à cet instant qu'il regretta de ne plus être capable de soigner les blessures. Dean avait besoin d'un médecin, Castiel lui-même en était bien conscient.

Dean… Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu vas bien ? On devrait aller voir un médecin…

Cass. Cass, stop ! Je vais bien. C'est pas pour ça que je suis venu j'ai déjà eu droit au speech avec Sam tout à l'heure. J'ai besoin de ton aide. C'est important. Allez viens, je te raconterais tout dans la voiture.

En entendant le ton très pressé de son interlocuteur, Castiel comprit que ce qui se passait était vraiment important. Il allait enfin pouvoir se rendre utile. Les frères avaient besoin de _son_ aide. C'était à lui qu'ils avaient demandé du secours. Peut-être que tout allait redevenir comme avant en fin de comptes.

Le trajet avait été plutôt court il leur avait fallût à peine moins de 4 heures pour rejoindre Sam. Et entre temps, Dean avait raconté toute l'histoire concernant l'affaire à Castiel. Il lui avait raconté qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire à propos de meurtres décrits comme impossibles par la police. Mais les trois chasseurs enfin les deux chasseurs et l'ancien ange savaient très bien que _l'impossible_ n'était jamais vraiment impossible. Les cadavres étaient tous retrouvés de la même manière : accrochés devant la fenêtre de leur chambre « comme par magie », complètement éventrés, leurs intérieurs formant un cercle parfait sous leurs corps. Jusqu'à présent, toutes les personnes vivant dans la maison étaient tuées. Mais sur la dernière scène de crime, une personne avait survécu : le monstre ne s'en était pas pris au bébé de la famille. Bien entendu Dean et Sam ne pouvaient pas confier l'enfant aux services sociaux du moins pas encore. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de voir le monstre réapparaitre pour prendre sa dernière victime.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à Black Hawk dans le Colorado, Sam les attendait dans la chambre de motel avec le jeune survivant dans les bras. Le chasseur paru soulagé de les voir ici. Il paraissait épuisé. Il posa l'enfant sur le lit et s'approcha de son frère. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait, Castiel préféra rester silencieux. Il les entendait se disputer pour savoir qui garderait l'enfant. Ils se disputaient pour le garder, ou pour s'en débarrasser en le refilant à l'autre ? Puis, ils se turent. C'était de plus en plus bizarre. Ils secouaient leur main en faisant des gestes étranges. Dean fit une sorte de « V » avec deux doigts. Sam quant à lui fermait son poing. Castiel continuait d'observer en silence la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Dean parut incroyablement déçu et partit s'assoir sur le lit ou se trouvait le bébé.

Cass ? appela Sam. Viens avec moi je vais te montrer la scène de crime. Peut-être que par expérience tu sauras dire ce qui a pu faire ça.

Il était sérieux ? Ils allaient vraiment enquêter tous les deux en laissant Dean derrière ? Castiel emboita le pas à son ami, on ne peut plus heureux. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison où avait eu lieu de drame parût très long pour le nouvel humain, bien qu'il ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes. Cass était complètement surexcité, mais il était aussi anxieux. Il s'agissait de sa toute première enquête enfin depuis qu'il avait perdu sa grâce et tout ce qu'il faisait de lui qui il était vraiment.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, une forte odeur de chair en décomposition se fit sentir. Sam se dirigea directement vers la pièce où s'était produit le drame. Castiel n'aurait jamais cru ce qui se trouvait là s'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux. L'endroit du meurtre n'avait pas encore été nettoyé, on pouvait donc encore voir le sang… Non il y avait plus que ça… Il y avait des morceaux d'organes déchirés. Mais tout ça était confiné dans un seul cercle parfaitement tracé. Personne n'avait pris les mesures mais Castiel aurait juré qu'il faisait exactement quarante centimètres. Ce ne devrait pourtant pas l'étonner, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel nombre.

Quand ils eurent quitté la maison, les deux hommes retournèrent immédiatement au motel où se trouvait un Dean impatient et aux bords de la crise de nerfs. On pouvait facilement voir qu'il n'avait pas apprécié de devoir rester ici tout seul.

Bon alors, demanda-t-il presque à la seconde où Sam et Castiel franchirent la porte, vous avez pu avancer sur l'affaire ?

Sam m'a montré où a eu lieu le dernier meurtre.

Et ?

Et je pense ne prendre aucun risque en disant qu'un démon est responsable de ça.

Un démon ? Ok… Mais il y a quand même un truc qui cloche avec ton hypothèse, on n'a pas trouvé de soufre.

La plupart des démons laissent une trace de soufre après leur passage, mais ce n'est pas « obligatoire ». Certains démons, les plus puissants d'entre eux, sont capables d'éviter de laisser cette piste derrière eux. Je pense que cette chasse concerne l'un de ces démons.

Donc, intervint Sam, on chasse un démon ultra puissant qui veut pas être retrouvé et qui s'amuse à laisser des cadavres à travers la ville ?

Oui.

Et on le retrouve comment ?

A l'ancienne Sammy, répondit Dean.

Hein ?

Souviens-toi de la façon dont Bobby avait réussi à retrouver Lilith avant que je sois envoyé en Enfer, on va faire exactement la même chose.

Ok. Alors faut qu'on retourne dans la cave des hommes de lettres, le bataclan est resté là-bas avec toutes les affaires qu'on a récupéré de Bobby.

Ça marche, toi et moi on y va. Cass, tu restes là et tu veilles sur le bébé, on te fait confiance.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit Sam et Dean étaient déjà partis le laissant seul avec un tout petit humain. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant ? Il n'avait aucune idée de comment on s'occupait d'un bébé. Comment l'aurait-il su ? Moins d'un moins plus tôt il était encore un ange. Et si un enfant pleurait, il lui suffisait de poser ses doigts sur son front pour soulager sa peine. Et voilà que maintenant celui-là se mettait à pleurer… Pourquoi il a pensé à un bébé qui pleurait ? Il sortit son téléphone et appela une des deux seules personnes qu'il connaissait.

Dean ? J'ai besoin d'aide !

Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Le démon est venu ?

Non. Mais le bébé s'est mis à pleurer et j'ai… je sais pas ce que je dois faire !

Tu sais pas t'occuper d'un bébé ? Non bien sûr que tu ne sais pas.

On pouvait entendre l'humour dans la voix de Dean. Il essaya tant bien que mal de lui expliquer les bases du babysitting : bercer l'enfant, lui donner à manger, et ce qui fit rire Dean en imaginant la scène, changer une couche. Il raccrocha et se reconcentra sur la route, il en avait encore pour plusieurs heures avant d'arriver à Lebanon. Castiel en revanche avait toujours le même souci. Il avait pris le nourrisson dans ses bras, mais il n'était pas sûr de s'y prendre de la bonne manière, ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. Mais depuis qu'il était devenu humain, Castiel avait eu beaucoup de temps pour regarder la télévision. Il avait donc une vague idée de la façon dont on prenait un bébé dans ses bras. Il essaya donc de reproduire ce qu'il avait appris. Il attrapa le petit homme sous les bras et le fit passer au-dessus de son épaule. Si Dean voyait cette scène, il rigolerait sûrement. Ce devait probablement être une position très inconfortable pour l'enfant, Cass n'arriverait jamais à le calmer de cette façon.

De leur côté, Sam et Dean venaient d'arriver à l'antre des hommes de lettres. Ils se séparèrent pour pouvoir trouver plus rapidement tout dont ils avaient besoin pour le sort. L'un était allé chercher une carte du pays pendant que l'autre cherchait le bataclan de Bobby. Ils installèrent la carte sur une table en mettant deux bougies à chaque coin. Puis ils placèrent le « bidule » comme disait Dean. Et Sam commença à réciter le sort qui leur permettrait de trouver le démon.

Ubiqum que in occultationesis defigute utmiis pareas.

Inverness, Illinois. On est parti ?

Dean… Ne fait pas la même erreur avec Cass que lui a fait avec toi.

Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Ne le laisse pas de côté sous prétexte qu'il n'est pas assez fort. Il a déjà fait cette erreur en ne t'accordant pas sa confiance par rapport à la tablette des Anges. Il reste l'un des nôtres, et je pense qu'il a assez payé pour son erreur comme ça.

Alors quoi t'es un psy maintenant ? C'est nouveau ça.

Dean.

Ça va ! On va faire un crochet par le Colorado.

Ce nouveau trajet fut très long, on pouvait sentir la tension planer dans l'habitacle. Dean n'avait aucune mais alors vraiment aucune envie de retourner chercher Castiel. Il l'avait trahit ! Ils avaient toujours eu confiance l'un en l'autre, et l'ange avaot décidé de lui cacher la tablette. Mais la vérité était qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'emmener avec lui en chasse à cause du danger que cela engendrait. Et s'il se retrouvait blessé par sa faute ? Ou pire ? Il ne se le pardonnerait pas plus que si c'était à Sam que ça arrivait. Il allait falloir qu'il résolve cette affaire avec le moins d'aide possible. Comme Castiel l'avait dit, ce démon devait être ultra puissant et c'est exactement pour ça qu'il ne devait laisser ni Sam ni Cass l'approcher. Il ferait tout qu'il faut pour ça.

Ils arrivèrent au motel où ils avaient laissé leur ami et n'en furent pas peu surpris de le voir… en mauvaise posture. Le bébé s'était endormi mais son pyjama n'était pas mis dans le bon sens. On pouvait également voir que Castiel n'avait pas compris que l'enfant avait faim puisque le biberon était encore propre. Finalement confié un enfant si jeune à une personne déjà très peu expérimentée avec les adultes n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Dean expliqua rapidement à l'ex-ange ce qu'ils avaient découvert, l'emplacement exact où se trouvait le démon. Sam pu remarquer le ton toujours très froid de sa voix, mais bien sûr, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Les trois hommes reprirent la route, cette fois en direction d'Inverness dans l'Illinois. Il allait falloir plusieurs heures avant d'atteindre de leur destination. Sam n'attendait qu'une seule chose : que Castiel s'endorme pour pouvoir _re_faire la morale à Dean par rapport à son comportement. Ce ne fut pas très long pour que le plus jeune des deux frères se sente libre de parler sans risquer de vexer qui que ce soit.

Dean ?

Mmh ?

Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Tu veux que je te refasse le speech depuis le début ?

Non pas la peine.

Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi t'as réagis comme ça ?

Je veux bien essayer de faire des efforts mais ça va pas venir en claquant des doigts, Sammy. Je veux dire… Il nous a lâchés en choisissant le pire moment pour le faire. Et il le savait très bien. Il savait très bien qu'on était sur la piste de la fermeture de l'Enfer. Et il a décidé de partir pour quoi exactement ? Partir à la recherche d'une autre tablette et dire qu'il fallait la protéger, de _moi. _Je suis désolé mais là ça va pas passer en me faisant la morale comme à un gamin.

Je comprends parfaitement ton point de vue. J'imagine que je réagirais de la même manière dans cette situation. Mais pense un peu à lui. Techniquement c'est lui le gamin qui a besoin qu'on lui fasse la morale. Sauf qu'il est trop tard, la faute est faite. Alors maintenant il faut qu'on passe au-dessus de ça. Qu'il se sente l'un des notre, parce que c'est le cas.

Le sommeil avait également eu Sam au bout d'un moment. Dean se retrouvait maintenant entièrement seul. Heureusement qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de route à faire, il ne s'en serait pas senti capable. Intérieurement il redoutait le prochain combat qu'il allait devoir mener. Qu'est-ce qui rendait ce démon si puissant ? Et pourquoi avoir laissé un survivant cette fois ? Qu'est-ce que ce bébé avait de si spécial ?

XxXxXx

Pendant ce temps à Inverness, Josh se préparait pour son prochain rendez-vous. Il devait retrouver Amy dans quelques heures. L'impatience coulait dans ses veines. Chaque fois qu'il voyait une nouvelle personne, une nouvelle famille, il s'imaginait sans problème leur fin. Il était temps. Il partit en direction de sa nouvelle mission. Il fût devant la vieille maison en un rien de temps il se demandait comment des gens pouvaient vouloir habiter dans un lieu pareil : les murs faits de pierre voyantes paraissaient très vieux, on pouvait voir depuis le sol des morceaux de la toiture de détacher du reste, et il ne serait pas étonné de voir une colonie de rats dans le grenier. Absolument tout pour le dégouter. Plus vite il terminerait, plus vite il pourrait partir. Il avança sans la moindre hésitation vers la porte et toqua, juste deux petits coups secs et rapides, il savait que ça suffirait pour se faire entendre. Une jeune femme vint lui ouvrir. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans. S'il n'avait pas déjà un projet pour elle, elle lui aurait beaucoup plu.

Bonjour Amy. Je suis ravi de te revoir enfin. Tu te rappelles de moi ?

Bien sûr, répondit-elle en souriant. Josh. Ça fait un bail depuis la dernière fois. Je dois dire à peu de choses près 10 ans.

C'est fou comme le temps passe vite tu ne crois pas ? Il se trouve que j'étais de passage dans le coin et je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de se rappeler les bons vieux temps.

Il n'y a pas de soucis, entre je t'en prie.

Il savait très bien comment gérer la suite des « festivités ». Tout d'abord ils allaient parler de ce « bon vieux temps », ensuite, voyant qu'il se fait tard, Amy essaiera de le mettre poliment à la porte. Et enfin viendrait son moment préféré. Il ne s'en lassait jamais. Pouvoir sentir la vie leur échapper… C'est une sensation qui est presque impossible à reproduire. Chaque meurtre était différent, procurait une sensation différente, un bonheur différent. Mais malgré tout, jamais il n'éprouverait l'envie d'arrêter de faire ce qu'il fait.

Enfin venait le moment tant attendu. Il vit Amy se lever et elle commença à lui dire à quel point elle avait été heureuse de le revoir, qu'ils devraient recommencer plus souvent, pour finalement lui dire qu'il était tard et qu'elle était navrée mais qu'elle travaillait le lendemain et qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps debout. Et là, il entrait en scène : le _vrai _lui. Fini le gentil Josh connu au lycée. Maintenant c'était Josh, le démon âgé d'environ… Il avait arrêté de compter depuis si longtemps, mais il était certain qu'il approchait les 2000 ans. Il se retourna et ses yeux devinrent noirs.

Je suis désolé mais je ne crois pas que tu me feras partir aussi facilement chérie.

Qu-qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Josh ?...

Pour tout te dire, je m'appelle vraiment Josh, ce corps que j'occupe en revanche s'appelait (je pense qu'il est mort depuis longtemps) Peter. J'étais déjà là quand on s'est connu.

JOOOOOHN !

Ce John qu'Amy appelait à l'aide était son mari. Il avait été invité au mariage, mais il avait très gentiment refusé l'offre. Puis, il y a quelques mois, ils avaient eu un bébé : Jenny. Ah Jenny. Il espérait tellement qu'elle soit comme il voulait : parfaite. Il avait déjà trouvé un enfant à qui il avait laissé la vie. Le petit garçon des Mills l'avait tellement fasciné qu'il l'avait choisi. Peut-être que ce jeune être aurait bientôt une camarade de jeu pour le futur. Si Jenny était comme il l'espérait, il ferait tout pour les réunir.

Il poursuivit Amy jusqu'à la chambre de la petite fille où se trouvait déjà le fameux John. Il se tenait devant le berceau, comme si ça pouvait la protéger de quoi que ce soit. Josh envoya les deux parents contre les fenêtres de la chambre, paralysés. Puis il s'approcha et prit Jenny dans ses bras. Celle-ci ne pleurait pas. Elle le regardait comme… fascinée. Elle était comme il l'avait toujours voulue. Magnifique.

Laissez-la… répétait John, pathétiquement.

Amy par contre était beaucoup plus violente avec ses mots. Quel paradoxe. Qui pouvait s'imaginer que John était aussi fort qu'une gamine alors qu'Amy était plutôt comme un tigre en cage, violente si on s'en prenait à sa famille. Il allait prendre du plaisir à voir la vie s'éteindre dans ses yeux. Il allait recommencer son rituel à l'exacte identique que celui fait avec les précédentes familles. Il commençait par ouvrir le ventre du père, pas mortellement pour qu'il puisse admirer sa femme avec la gorge tranchée. Et seulement quand cette dernière serait morte, il lui tranchait la gorge de la même façon. Et pour la deuxième fois en si peu de temps, il allait laisser un enfant baigner dans le sang de sa mère jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent. Puis il s'en alla, aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé il avait d'autres « visites » à préparer.

XxXxXx

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Sam était réveillé. Dean et Castiel étaient toujours profondément endormis. Il n'avait plus vu son frère dormi aussi longtemps depuis… jamais en fait. Il profita du silence et du calme ambiant pour commencer ses recherches tranquillement. Il commença par se renseigner sur les quatre familles qui avaient été victimes de ce démon. Nom, âges, origines, personnes qu'ils auraient pu tous connaître. Il n'avait réussi à les relier à rien. Ces personnes n'avaient absolument rien en commun. Juste une chose peut-être… Ils avaient tous eu un bébé dans les mois précédents leurs assassinats. Seulement pour les dernières victimes, l'enfant avait survécu. Quelle était la différence entre lui et tous les autres ? Pourquoi lui aurait gardé la vie et pas les autres ?

Puis quelque chose le tira brusquement de sa réflexion : une sirène. Plusieurs voitures de police venaient de défiler devant le motel, et vu à la vitesse où elles étaient passées, on peut voir qu'ils étaient pressés. Sam brancha rapidement sa radio sur la fréquence de la police pour avoir un résumé de ce qui était en train de se produire. Apparemment une femme aurait appelé les secours après avoir sa voisine collée devant la fenêtre de l'étage, complètement immobile. Et en arrivant, les pompiers avaient trouvé deux cadavres et un bébé, encore en vie. Encore un… Si seulement ils pouvaient comprendre ce qui les rendait si spéciaux, au point qu'ils méritent de survivre. En tout cas, une chose était sûre : il fallait arrêter ce démon ! Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Il réveilla en vitesse Dean et Castiel. Et les trois chasseurs se préparèrent comme à leur habitude : en agents du FBI. En arrivant sur le lieu du nouveau crime, Sam resta à l'extérieur pour interroger les policiers sur ce qu'ils avaient découvert pendant que Dean et Castiel allaient dans la maison pour voir de leur propres yeux ce qui été arrivé. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, et ils entrèrent en prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur des indices. Lorsqu'ils levèrent la tête, ils furent horrifiés pas le spectacle. Deux fenêtres, deux corps, deux flaques de sang, et… un bébé encore en vie ! Que faisait ce bébé dans tout ce sang ? Dean se précipita vers le nouveau-né recouvert du sang de ses parents. Il observa ensuite les corps : ils flottaient dans l'air, éventrés. Aucune tâche de sang sur les murs, alors que sur le sol s'étalaient deux cercles parfaits de tripes et de sang. Castiel s'approcha des corps et observa le ventre vide de la femme. Il regarda ensuite la petite et dit :

Comment ça, en désignant le bébé, a pu sortir de ça, en montrant cette fois la mère…

Cass… Faut pas poser des questions comme ça… Surtout pas en public ! Tiens prends la gamine et retourne au motel. Et surtout… SOIS DISCRET ! Il ne faudrait pas que les flics te demandent où tu vas avec le bébé. Moi je vais finir l'interrogatoire avec Sam on te rejoint aussi vite que possible.

Quand il rejoignit Sam à l'extérieur, celui-ci était encore en train de mener des interrogatoires. Et à ce qu'on pouvait voir, la jeune femme avec qui il parlait lui plaisait bien. Dean s'approcha, pendant que Castiel s'éloignait doucement, et il commença à profiter (légèrement) de la situation.

Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous interrompre, commença Dean, mais pouvait vous reprendre ce que vous disiez pour que mon collègue et moi puissions mettre en commun nos informations.

Oui bien sûr. Hum… Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin comme d'habitude je me suis préparée pour aller courir. Et quand je suis passée devant la fenêtre de ma chambre j'ai vu quelque chose de bizarre…

Bizarre ? Que voulez-vous dire ? reprit Sam

Il faisait encore sombre donc j'étais pas bien sûre de ce que je voyais, mais il y avait une ombre devant la fenêtre des Berry. Alors j'ai attendu de voir si c'était qu'une impression où s'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un là. Et quand j'ai vu que l'ombre était parfaitement immobile… J'ai trouvé ça bizarre. Et en regardant plus attentivement, j'ai vu que ça avait forme humaine. J'en étais sûre que c'était soit Amy soit John.

Très bien je vous remercie. Autre chose, est-ce que vous avez remarqué quelque chose, n'importe quoi, d'inhabituel ces derniers temps ? Des personnes que vous n'aviez jamais vu, des changements de comportement dans la famille ?

Eh bien il y a bien cet homme qui est venu hier soir…

Un homme ? Vous pourriez nous le décrire ?

Je pense. Il était assez grand, les cheveux bruns… Ah oui j'ai entendu Amy l'appeler Josh.

Nous vous remercions beaucoup pour votre aide. Peut-être pourriez-vous nous donner votre numéro de téléphone au cas où nous aurions d'autres questions à vous poser, termina Dean avec un grand sourire.

Oui pas de problème, voilà.

XxXxXx

Les trois chasseurs étaient maintenant au motel et mettaient en commun toutes les informations qu'ils avaient pu réunir sur cette affaire. Tout d'abord, ils étaient sûrs qu'il s'agissait d'un démon et que ce démon s'appelait apparemment Josh. Ils savaient également que, pour une raison inconnue, il avait choisi de laisser vivre deux enfants parmi toutes les autres victimes. Et enfin, que ce démon serait mort d'ici peu. Comme Sam et Dean avaient emmené le bataclan qu'ils avaient utilisé pour trouver la ville où ils devaient se rendre, ils pouvaient à présent partir à sa recherche. Cette enflure, pour reprendre les mots de Dean, ne verrait pas un meurtre de plus. Castiel étala une carte d'Inverness pendant que Dean montait le « bidule ». Quand tout fût installé, Sam commença la récitation du sort.

Ubiqum que in occultationesis defigute utmiis pareas.

Et le gagnant est… 6 Hillside Street. On prend ce qu'on a besoin et on y va.

Ils préparèrent tout ce dont ils avaient besoin : eau bénite, bombes de peinture pour faire les pièges, sel, et le couteau. Ils passèrent par l'accueil de l'hôtel qui proposait une garderie pour y laisser les deux enfants. Puis ils prirent la route et se garèrent quelques maisons avant celle qui les intéressait vraiment, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de se faire voir maintenant. Voyant qu'il y avait de la lumière émanant des fenêtres, ils décidèrent d'attendre que le démon sorte pour pouvoir piéger la maison et se débarrasser de cette ordure une bonne fois pour toute. Mais dans ce genre de situation, l'attente pouvait être très longue la fatigue gagna très vie Castiel, puis ce fût au tour de Sam d'être vaincu. Dean avait l'impression d'avoir passé des siècles assis là à rien faire lorsque qu'il vit enfin une personne sortir de la maison. C'était un homme d'environ sa taille, les cheveux bruns mais ce qui frappa le plus Dean était son teint étrangement pâle. Sérieux la fille qu'ils avaient interrogée aurait pu remarquer qu'il ressemblait comme de goutte d'eau à un de ces vampires de films pour adolescentes. Il attendit d'être sûr qu'il était bien partit pour réveiller ses deux camarades.

Jamais ils n'avaient vu une maison comme celle-ci. L'intérieur était entièrement vide. Si personne ne vivait là, on ne s'en serait pas étonné. Mais il y avait bien quelqu'un qui « vivait » ici… Sam et Dean se hâtèrent de faire des pièges à démon devant toutes les entrées. Ils ré-éteignirent toutes les lumières et attendirent que « Josh » revienne.

Ce dernier mit moins de temps à revenir qu'il en avait mis à partir, ce qui ravi Dean qui mourrait d'envie de lui faire sa fête. Le démon était tombé dans le piège à la porte d'entrée comme un débutant.

Eh ben enfin ! On a failli t'attendre vieux, s'exclama Dean

Des chasseurs…

Gagné ! Tu imagines donc bien ce qui va t'arriver très bientôt, dès que tu auras répondu à nos questions.

Toi et tes copains comptaient me tuer. Sauf que je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de répondre à tes questions « vieux », répliqua le démon dans l'espoir de gagner un peu de temps.

Bien tenté, mais tu vois, la torture, on connait !

Très bien, commença Sam, on commence par une facile, qu'est-ce qui t'a amené ici ? A Inverness ?

Ta chère maman, je t'ai pas dit qu'elle était revenue et qu'elle avait aucune envie de te voir ?

Sam fit un signe à Castiel qui voulait dire : « vas-y jettes-lui de l'eau bénite ». On voyait bien que les cris mettaient l'ancien ange plutôt mal à l'aise, mais il prenait sur lui, il ne disait rien et observait. Ce scénario dura encore pendant plusieurs heures. Le démon n'avait de cesse de ne pas répondre aux questions, ce qui entrainait automatiquement des cris de douleur. Dean décida alors de passer à la vitesse supérieure : comme avec Alastair il allait avoir besoin d'un minimum d'imagination. Il commença par l'eau bénite mélangée à du sel, et il irait aussi loin qu'il faudrait pour le faire parler. Mais il semblerait que la créature n'était pas aussi forte que ce qu'elle laissait croire : dès les premiers jets d'eau salée, il commença à parler.

D'accord… d'accord je vais répondre mais… mais arrêtez…

Je t'en prie dis-nous. Pourquoi tu es à Inverness ? Qu'est-ce qui t'intéressait ici ?

Ca fait partie d'un projet qui a été mis en place il y a longtemps. Il n'a jamais été terminé et je suis ici pour le mener à bien.

Ben pour ça on peut dire que c'est raté, ironisa Dean.

De quel projet tu parles ? demanda Sam.

Il y avait un démon, un des premiers, il s'appelait Azazel. Il a dédié une partie de sa vie à essayer de trouver un enfant. Un enfant qu'on pourrait qualifier de parfait. Un enfant qui nous aurait tous guidé une fois devenu adulte. Mais Azazel a été tué il y a plusieurs années et ce plan a complètement été oublié.

Continue, ordonna Dean sur un ton devenu menaçant suite aux souvenirs remontés.

Cependant j'ai trouvé une faille dans le plan.

De quoi tu parles ?, interrogea Castiel soudain intéressé par la conversation. Azazel n'a pas pu commettre d'erreur, c'est Lucifer lui-même qui lui a dicté les étapes à suivre.

Et qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé à la mort de ce fameux guide ? Tout serait redevenu comment maintenant. Mais je me suis dit qu'en trouvant deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, tous deux montrant les qualités de cet enfant parfait décrit dans le plan, qui formeraient une famille une fois adulte, ils pourraient constituer toute une lignée de chefs avec leurs enfants et leurs descendance.

LA FERME ! Azazel n'a pas choisi ces enfants parce qu'ils étaient parfaits, compris ? Il a pris les enfants des femmes avec qui il avait passé un pacte ! Et pour leur donner les qualités du guide, il leur faisait boire son sang, du sang de démon, la nuit de leur 6ème mois ! ALORS MAINTENANT TU LA FERME PARCE QU'AZAZEL N'ETAIT QU'UN PUTAIN D'ENFOIRE ! Et tu sais quoi ? Sam et moi on s'est vraiment fait un plaisir de le descendre ! Eh oui c'était nous les chasseurs qui s'en sont pris à lui, lança Dean d'une traite, on pouvait voir une vraie colère envers ce démon dans ses yeux.

J'imagine que vous allez pas me faire de cadeaux, hein…

En effet on peut dire ça, répliqua Dean d'une voix amère.

Dean. On peut parler ? Seuls., demanda Sam d'un ton on ne peut plus prudent.

Les deux chasseurs s'éloignèrent de quelques pas et voyant que Dean n'avait pas l'intention de parler, bien qu'il sache pourquoi son frère lui avait demandé de venir, Sam prit la parole.

Tu veux bien m'expliquer à quoi tu joues ?

Moi ? A rien du tout…

Dean commence pas. Je vois clair dans ton jeu et tu n'agis pas normalement là.

Tu veux que je t'explique ? Et si je commençais par te rappeler ce qu'a fait Azazel à maman ? Ou à papa ? Ou encore à toi ?! Et ce gus là-bas s'amuse à faire pareil en se croyant plus malin que tout le monde. J'te jure qu'il s'en sortira pas comme ça !

Je t'ai jamais dit qu'on devait le laisser filer. Mais… Calme le jeu ok ? C'est pas Azazel là, on l'a tué il y a plus de 6 ans. Laisse pas le passé influencé ta façon de te comporter aujourd'hui.

Ca va… On y retourne et on le bute comme on aurait tué n'importe quel autre démon.

Quand ils retournèrent avec les autres, ni Sam ni Dean ne sut dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Castiel était à l'autre bout de la pièce, complètement assommé, le démon n'était plus pris au piège et ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où il pouvait être. Ils se précipitèrent aux côtés de leur ami pour lui donner un coup de main et surtout pour lui demander ce qui était arrivé.

Il… Il a laissé l'humain, Josh, prendre le dessus. C'était lui qui parlait… Il appelait à l'aide. Il voulait sortir du piège… C'était qu'un humain il ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais…

Tu as ouvert le piège ?! Oh putain Cass dis-moi que c'est pas vrai… dit Dean désespéré.

Je suis désolé.

A partir de cet instant, une chasse à l'homme avait commencé dans la totalité de la maison. On n'était sûr que d'une chose : le démon ne pouvait pas sortir puisque toutes les échappatoires étaient barrées par du sel. La tension était palpable. L'affrontement pouvait surgir à tout moment et ils n'avaient aucune idée de quand ni de où le démon allait sortir. Pendant longtemps, ils tournèrent en rond dans la maison dans l'espoir de l'attraper avant que lui ne les attrape. Mais le démon fût plus rapide et s'attaqua à Sam en traitre, par derrière. Ce dernier, étant entrainé, réagit au quart de tour et une bataille commença. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas un combat à armes égales : le démon était de loin plus fort que le chasseur. Il n'aurait fait qu'une seul bouchée de Sam si Dean n'était pas arrivé, alerté par le bruit, avec de l'eau bénite. Le plus âgé des chasseurs chercha le couteau à se ceinture… Mais il avait disparu. A force de jets d'eau bénite, ils réussirent à renfermer la créature dans le piège qu'ils avaient réparé.

Dean, appela Castiel, le couteau à la main.

Putain Cass pourquoi tu l'as pris ? J'en avais besoin.

Parce que ce n'est pas à toi de le faire.

Comment ça ?

Si je veux un jour regagner ta confiance, je dois te montrer que je la mérite. Je ne veux pas rester seul dans l'ancien abri des Hommes de Lettres. Je veux vous accompagner Sam et toi, être un chasseur.

Tu veux tuer ce démon toi-même ? Bah vas-y rien ne t'en empêche.

Plus surpris que jamais, Dean regarda son ami s'avancer et franchir les limites du piège. Cependant, il semblait hésiter… Serait-il capable d'ôter la vie au démon et à l'homme qu'il possède comme Dean et Sam le faisaient depuis tant d'années.

Tu as pris la vie de nombreuses personnes. Ces personnes étaient innocentes, certaines n'étaient encore que des bébés. Tu as privé de leur famille deux autres enfants. Pour cela tu dois payer.

Et Castiel enfonça le couteau dans le cœur de l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Simple. Rapide. Efficace. Et surtout fatal. Castiel resta là, immobile. Il fixait le cadavre en face de lui. Quand il était un ange, il ne s'était jamais posé la question de ce qu'il advenait de la personne possédée. Mais maintenant qu'il était humain, ça conscience le travaillait… Qu'est-ce qu'il adviendra de lui plus tard ? L'Enfer l'attendait-il à cause de cela ? Comment un ancien ange pourrait-il finir de cette façon ? Il voyait ses deux amis, sa seule famille, s'affairer autour de lui pour essayer de nettoyer le meurtre qu'_il _avait commis…

Cass ? Il faut qu'on y aille mec…

Il entendait la voix de Dean mais c'était comme un lointain écho… Il obéit néanmoins, mais sans répondre. Comme un pantin articulé. Il était complétement détaché de son corps et perdu dans ses pensées. Quand enfin le sommeil le gagna pendant le trajet, ses rêves ne tournaient qu'autour de ce qui s'était produit… Pendant combien de temps cela le torturerait-il ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Plus encore ? Finalement, cette vie de chasseur n'était peut-être pas faite pour lui.

Tu penses qu'il va le surmonter ? demanda Sam à son frère

Oui. Il est solide. C'est peut-être la première fois qu'il tue depuis… enfin tu sais. Mais il en a vu d'autre. Je pense pas que ce soit ça qui le retiendrait bloqué.

Et toi ?

Quoi moi ?

Tu vas arriver à passer au-dessus de ce qu'il s'est passé ? On en a déjà parlé mais faut que tu te ressaisisses. Cass… il a besoin de toi.

La dernière fois qu'on en a parlé, j'étais presque à le laisser au bord de la route et me tirer…

Mais ?

Mais tout à l'heure, quand le démon est sorti du piège. Qu'il avait foutu une raclée à Castiel. J'ai imaginé, rien qu'une seconde, ce qui serait arrivé si on le perdait. Et je te jure que je laisserai jamais quelque chose comme ça arriver. Tant qu'il aura besoin de nous, tant qu'il voudra rester avec nous, hors de question de le laisser tomber.

La conversation s'arrêta et le trajet jusqu'au bunker se fit dans le silence. Mais ce n'était plus un silence pesant… Non là, c'était un silence emplit de paix et de pardon.


	3. OS 2 : Castiel papa ?

Castiel marchait.

Simplement sans penser, juste un pied devant l'autre.

Seul.

Sam et Dean traquaient un démon et pour le moment, n'avaient pas besoin de lui.

La nuit tombait et Castiel continuait de marcher, anonyme, comme s'il n'était qu'un simple humain. Il laissait la brume qui envahissait les rues envahir aussi son esprit pour apaiser sa conscience à vif… Il avait fait tellement d'erreur… Mais il les réparerait.

Pour le moment, il n'y pensait pas. Il s'accordait une pause, une parenthèse. Il se contentait de parcourir calmement les ruelles sombres de cette ville dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Une pluie fine et froide commença à tomber, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il croisait de moins en moins de gens. Il finit par s'arrêter au pied d'un lampadaire qui grésillait. Pas de démons dans les parages, juste une ampoule qui avait un peu trop servi… Il regarda la lumière un moment, immobile.

Soudain un mouvement lui fit tourner la tête. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années, dissimulée dans l'ombre. Il ne l'aurait certainement pas remarquée si elle n'avait pas bougé. Lentement elle s'avança dans la lumière et Castiel la détailla du regard. Un visage fin presque émacié, des yeux clairs cernés par la fatigue et le découragement, des cheveux blonds, qui auraient pu faire de magnifiques boucles, s'ils étaient propres et coiffés, un vieux pull, bien trop large pour elle, un jean déchiré qui flottait sur ses hanches et de grosses baskets qui n'allait pas tarder à rendre l'âme. Il fut marqué par sa posture courbée, les épaules légèrement rentrées vers l'avant comme pour mieux supporter le poids d'une souffrance bien trop lourde. Elle aussi semblait le dévisager.

Vous avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien… Fit-elle soudain en brisant le silence d'une voix étonnamment claire, bien qu'un peu tremblotante si l'on s'y attardait un peu.

Castiel fut déstabilisé par cette entrée en matière. Il repensa aux nombreux morts qui jonchaient sur son chemin et la culpabilité le prit à la gorge.

Je ne sais pas si l'on peut dire ça… mais j'ai toujours essayé… Répondit-il d'une voix neutre et grave.

La jeune fille le regarda avec plus d'intensité encore si c'était possible. Elle le scrutait de son regard clair à la recherche de quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais elle dû le trouver car elle reprit la parole, toujours en le regardant dans les yeux.

Pouvez-vous me rendre un service ?

Il haussa les sourcils, surprit, mais acquiesça en silence. Elle baissa les yeux entre ses bras, et Castiel remarqua que ce qu'elle tenait n'était pas qu'un simple tas de linge comme il l'avait crû de prime abord. Enroulé dans un tas de couvertures rêches et miteuses, un bébé dormait. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de quelques mois, et respirait régulièrement, les yeux fermés, ses petits poings repliés contre lui.

Vous pouvez me le garder quelques minutes ? Je dois aller chercher deux ou trois affaires, juste à coté… Continua-t-elle en désignant du menton le coin de la ruelle, plongé dans l'ombre.

Bien sûr. Accepta Castiel

Il tendit maladroitement ses bras pour y recevoir l'enfant. La jeune fille, avec beaucoup de précaution y déposa son bébé. Il gémit un peu, donna un faible coup de pied, mais ne se réveilla pas, et rapidement, sa respiration redevint régulière.

Vous prendrez bien soins de lui n'est-ce-pas ?

Castiel ne comprenait pas bien le ton presque suppliant de la jeune fille. Il hocha la tête. Elle reviendrait vite, elle n'avait pas à s'en faire…

Vous me le promettez ?

Sa voix se cassa sur le dernier mot.

Je vous le promets. Fit-il d'une voix grave en penchant la tête sur le coté, intrigué par tant d'insistance.

Aussitôt après avoir obtenu sa promesse, la jeune fille se retourna et partit à grand pas dans le brouillard de la ruelle sans se retourner. Castiel pencha un peu plus la tête sur le coté en haussant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les yeux de la jeune fille semblaient déborder de larmes. Elle ne partait que pour quelques minutes… elle-même l'avait dit…

A la lumière du lampadaire, Castiel se tourna de manière à protéger l'enfant de la pluie. Il serrait contre lui le petit corps en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire de mal. Et il attendit.

Il attendit longtemps, très longtemps. L'aube pointait à peine lorsqu'au font de sa poche le téléphone offert par Dean « au-cas-où-on-ne-sait-jamais » se mis à vibrer. Il décida de l'ignorer, refusant de bouger de peur de réveiller l'enfant. Il était resté immobile toute la nuit en attendant la jeune fille…qui mettait beaucoup, beaucoup de temps à revenir. Mais il était patient. Lorsque son téléphone sonna pour la cinquième fois, Castiel se décida à bouger… après tout c'était peut être important pour que Dean insiste à ce point. Lentement il positionna le bébé de sorte qu'il ne tienne que sur un seul bras. Il sortit son portable de la poche de son pantalon et rata une nouvelle sonnerie en oubliant qu'il fallait décrocher pour démarrer l'appel. Au sixième appel, Castiel réussi enfin à établir la communication.

Allo Dean.

Castiel ! Qu'est ce que tu fous bordel de Dieu ! Ça fait un demi-million de fois qu'on t'appelle ! Fit la voix visiblement très agacée du chasseur.

La chasse avait dû mal se dérouler…

Ça ne fait que six fois…

Parce qu'en plus t'a compté ?! Explosa Dean. Je peux savoir pourquoi t'a mis tout ce temps à décrocher ?

J'étais occupé… Fit Castiel évasif, en regardant le bébé dormir au creux de son bras en priant qu'il n'entende pas la voix rageuse de Dean.

Formidable. En tout cas c'est bon, on a finit tu peux te ramener. On aura besoin d'être tous ensemble pour débusquer ces saloperies de démons de merde.

Désolé Dean, mais je ne peux pas.

Castiel comprit son erreur sous un silence qui lui fit plus peur que n'importe qu'elle insulte, il se dépêcha de se justifier.

Je dois attendre la jeune fille pour lui rendre son bébé.

Quoi ?

La voix perplexe de Dean indiqua à l'ange que le chasseur était complètement perdu, alors, patiemment, il entreprit d'expliquer à son ami les dernières heures. Un silence lui répondit rapidement brisé par un « QUOI ?! » retentissant. Un poil hystérique. Castiel se tendit et rentra la tête dans ses épaules, se préparant au déluge d'insultes qui ne tarderait pas à se déverser sur lui. Mais au lieu de ça, c'est la voix de Sam qui brisa le silence.

Cass ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Sa voix était empreinte d'inquiétude. Surement à cause de Dean qui hurlait à quelques mètres quelque chose comme « NAN MAIS PUTAIN SERIEUX ! QUEL ABRUTI ! »

Calmement mais un peu hésitant vu la tournure des évènements, Castiel entreprit de réexpliquer une nouvelle fois sa situation.

Tu es seul, dans une ruelle, et tu attends depuis cinq heures, une jeune fille qui t'a confié son enfant ? Résuma Sam interloqué.

Euh…Oui. Désolé.

Castiel ne savais même pas pourquoi il s'excusait. Mais vu la réaction de deux chasseurs, il avait besoin de le faire. Il ne comprenait pas où il avait fait une erreur. Encore. Il n'avait fait qu'aider cette jeune fille. Il se surprit à regarder autour de lui agacé, avec l'espoir que la jeune fille arrive souriante en s'excusant du temps qu'elle avait mis. Mais bien sur, elle ne vint pas. A la place Sam repris la parole.

Castiel, tu devrais rentrer au motel.

Mais je dois l'attendre… Protesta l'ange en scrutant la ruelle du regard.

Castiel… la voix de Sam était douce et un peu désolée. Castiel, la jeune fille ne reviendra pas. Elle t'a abandonné son bébé. Revient au motel, on trouvera une solution. Termina Sam avant de raccrocher.

Castiel resta de longue resta de longues minutes figé, en regardant l'enfant au creux de son bras. Il revit la jeune fille partit en pleurant. Soudain le lampadaire s'éteignit définitivement, le jour n'était pas encore tout à fait levé mais l'ampoule venait de rendre l'âme. Alors dans un bruissement d'ailes, il disparut l'enfant toujours collé à lui.

Il se retrouva en face du motel. Dans ses bras, le bébé s'agitait faiblement. Castiel hésita à ouvrir la porte, mais il n'eut pas à le faire. Sam, qui le guettait à travers la fenêtre le vit et se précipita pour ouvrir.

Castiel !

L'ange vit immédiatement à la posture de son ami, qu'il avait été blessé à l'épaule. Ce devait être la cause de la colère de Dean. Castiel imaginait très bien Sam s'interposer et prendre une balle à la place de son frère. Dean détestait lorsque son frère faisait de genre d'acte de sacrifice alors qu'il était le premier à avoir ces pulsions suicidaires pour défendre sa famille. Sam s'avança et un coup d'œil lui suffit pour voir le bébé assoupi, mais ne réagit pas. Au contraire de Dean qui lança un regard noir à l'ange. Et à Sam en passant. Castiel leva lentement son bras et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sam, et sentit sous le tissus la chair se refermer. Sam le remercia d'un regard.

Cass… reprit ce dernier. Est-ce-que tu peux nous réexpliquer en détail ce qu'il s'est passé ?

L'ange fronça les sourcils, passablement agacé. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction des chasseurs, et ne voyait pas où il avait fait une erreur. Néanmoins, il répéta en s'efforçant de conserver un ton neutre. Sam hocha simplement la tête en poussant un petit soupir. Dean grinça des dents.

Je ne comprends pas, je pensais faire quelque chose de bon ! Protesta Castiel face aux deux frères.

De con tu veux dire ! Ironisa Dean malgré le regard noir de son frère.

Cass… La jeune fille a abandonné son enfant. Elle ne serait pas revenue. Elle n'avait peut être pas l'argent ou le courage pour s'en occuper… Elle a préférer l'abandonner… te le confier…

Castiel écarquilla les yeux, comprenant pleinement la portée de son geste.

Mais je ne peux pas m'occuper de cet enfant ! Balbutia-t-il en regardant le bébé endormi.

C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte Einstein ? Fit Dean acide. Mais comment tu fais pour te mettre autant dans la merde ?!

Le haussement de ton de Dean déclencha la tempête. Le bébé qui jusque là dormait à poing fermés se réveilla et se mit a hurler à plein poumons. La première pensée cohérente que Castiel réussi à formuler fut qu'il trouvait bien étrange qu'une si petite chose fasse autant de bruit. Il tenait à bout de bras l'enfant qui braillait de toutes ses forces. La surprise passée, Sam et Dean réagirent… Le premier en prenant l'enfant des bras de Castiel, le deuxième en criant : « Mais faites le taire bordel ! »

Bercé par Sam, le bébé finit par se calmer au bout de très longue minutes. Castiel était resté immobile stupéfait. Il avait la douloureuse impression que ses oreilles sifflaient… le bébé geignait faiblement à présent en se débattant mollement.

Il ne va pas tarder à avoir faim, s'il ne l'a pas déjà. Je vais aller chercher du lait. Fit Sam en rendant le bébé à Castiel qui se figea craignant une nouvelle crise de larme. Je suis là dans quinze minutes maximum. Continua-t-il en enfilant son manteau échappant au regard noir de Dean, qui apparemment lui en voulait toujours.

La porte claqua et Castiel coula un léger regard vers Dean. Il voulu bredouiller une excuse mais il n'eut pas le temps car sans réelle raison cette fois le bébé se remit à hurler, le faisant sursauter. Na sachant trop comment s'y prendre, il essaya maladroitement de reproduire les gestes de Sam sous le sourire moqueur de Dean. Un sourire qui disparut assez rapidement en voyant que l'enfant ne se calmait pas. Castiel tentait de son mieux de le bercer complètement dépassé par les évènements. Avec Dean ils se relayèrent berçant le bébé à tour de rôle sans parvenir une seule seconde à le calmer.

Mais il n'y a pas un bouton off à ce machin merde ?! râla Dean.

Au même moment, 45 minutes après son départ, Sam revint les bras chargés de sac de course. Il eut a peine franchit le seuil de la porte qu'il eut droit à un regard noir et à une remarque grinçante de Dean.

Quinze minutes maxi, hein !

Oh c'est bon ! Va trouver une pharmacie ouverte à cette heure là ! Répliqua Sam en posant les sacs sur la table.

Tu as du lait ? Demanda Castiel par-dessus les pleurs.

Oui. Répondit Sam, en déballant un biberon et une boite de lait en poudre.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

Ce n'est pas du lait. Affirma-t-il en désignant la boite.

Les deux chasseurs se regardèrent en soupirant. Dean prit Castiel par l'épaule.

Cass, les bébés doivent boire du lait maternel, comme à priori on est tous ici des hommes, on mélange la poudre avec de l'eau et pouf ça donne du lait. Pigé ?

Castiel haussa les sourcils étonné que cette poudre puisse un jour devenir du lait, mais ne répondit pas et se contenta d'observer avec curiosité les gestes de Sam qui comptaient le nombre de cuillérées en poudre qu'il versait dans le biberon avant d'y verser de l'eau et de le mettre au micro-onde. Lorsque la petite sonnerie retentit, Dean ouvrit violemment la porte, agita le biberon et le tendit brusquement à Castiel qui le tint quelques secondes en l'air, sans savoir quoi en faire.

Tu dois lui mettre dans la bouche pour qu'il puisse boire…expliqua Sam tendit que Dean levait les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

Précautionneusement, il approcha le biberon du bébé qui se mit à boire goulûment et le silence revint dans la chambre de motel et trois soupirs de soulagement retentirent. Sam entreprit alors de vider les sacs. Couches, tétines, lingettes, etc.…

Attends c'est quoi tout ce bordel ? On va pas le garder ce gamin ! Je te rappelle qu'on est des chasseurs pas des baby-sitters !

Dean, pour le moment on ne peut pas faire autrement. Tu comptais faire quoi au juste ?

Le filer au service sociaux ! S'exclama Dean comme une évidence. De toute façon, c'est là que ça mère aurait dû le déposer au lieu de le refiler à Castiel !

Ah ouais ? Jute comme ça ? « Bonjour, on nous a filer un bébé, tenez on vous le rend » ? Je te rappelle qu'avec tes conneries d'hier on doit être recherché par la police dans toute la région ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit d'assommer ce flic ?

Le ton commençait à monter.

Oh me parles pas de conneries tu veux ! C'était quoi ce truc de te jeter en avant et de prendre cette putain de balle à la con ?!

Dean, commence pas !

Castiel regardait les deux frères se crier dessus. Apparemment, la chasse de la veille 'était encore moins bien passé que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Je pourrais retrouver sa mère. Fit-il calmement, de sa voix grave et posée.

Son intervention mit fin à la dispute. Les deux frères se turent.

Cass… Sa mère l'a abandonné. Elle ne peut, ou ne veut pas s'occuper de lui…

Un parent ne devrait jamais abandonner ses enfants. Jamais. Vous me dites qu'il faut savoir prendre ses responsabilités… Je la persuaderai de s'en occuper…

Dean et Sam regardèrent leur ami en silence, sentant sa propre amertume. En se rappelant que Castiel avait été lui aussi en quelque sorte un enfant abandonné.

On peut toujours essayer. Finit par décider Sam.

Castiel regarda tranquillement le bébé. Il avait finit son biberon et tirait encore sur la tétine en aspirant de l'air. Lentement il la lui retira.

Et maintenant ?

Tu dois lui faire faire son rot. Expliqua Sam. Pose le sur ton épaule, tu lui tapes doucement dans le dos… voilà… et attends…

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Un rot retentissant se fit entendre et Dean éclata de rire. Castiel regarda le bébé et n'entendit même pas la remarque moqueuse du chasseur. Pour la première fois, il se plongeait dans le regard de l'enfant. De grands yeux bleus, si profonds, qu'on avait l'impression de s'y noyer. L'ange repensa eu regard clair de la jeune fille. C'était son enfant, aucun doute là-dessus. Il colla le bébé contre lui et instinctivement le berça doucement. Après un bâillement et quelques clignement de paupières, le bébé finit par fermer les yeux et retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Lorsqu'il le sentit s'assoupir, Castiel coula un regard vers les deux frères.

Vous devriez dormir vous aussi… je peux m'en occuper.

Dean leva un sourcil, comme pour exprimer des doutes sur les compétence de son ami mais n'ayant pas l'intention de lui disputer la place il haussa les épaules.

Comme tu veux Papa. Se moqua-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit tout habillé avec un soupir de satisfaction.

T'es sur ? Demanda tout de même Sam, sans beaucoup de conviction, étant donné que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas posé la tête sur un oreiller.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et sans insister plus Sam imita son frère. Castiel alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de la chambre du motel, pas qu'il en eut réellement besoin, mais ainsi posté à coté de la fenêtré il pouvait voir le ciel lentement s'éclairer avec le lever du soleil. Bientôt s'entendirent dans la chambre deux respirations régulières.

Dean se réveilla en sursaut lorsque son rêve, si agréable au départ, tourna au cauchemar. Une belle brune lui tendait un bébé qui hurlait à pleins poumons en disant avec une voix sucrée et un grand sourire « Je l'ai appelé Dean, comme son père ! ». L'horreur. Mais il eut beau se réveiller les pleurs ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réassembler les pièces du puzzle et se souvenir de la veille. Castiel. Le bébé. Merde. Il leva la tête en grimaçant, pour voir Castiel qui berçait le gamin, tout en faisant les cents pas dans la chambre, complètement désemparé. Dean glissa un œil vers le réveil et jura. Il n'avait pu dormir que deux heures… En voyant Dean ouvrir les yeux, l'ange lui jeta un regard affolé, un appel au secours évident que Dean ignora en soufflant bruyamment et en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Mais Castiel n'abandonna pas.

Dean ! Pourquoi pleure-t-il ? Réussi à questionner Castiel désemparé par-dessus le vacarme.

Dean continua à regarder le plafond sans faire un geste pour l'aider. Il leva trois doigts pour énumérer :

Soit il pleure parce que c'est un emmerdeur, ce qui est hautement probable, soit il pleure parce qu'il a faim, nettement moins probable vu qu'il a mangé il y a seulement deux heures, soit parce qu'il t'a laissé un cadeau.

Dean releva la tête rien que pour voir la réaction de son ami et il ne fut pas déçu. Castiel fronça les sourcil ne comprenant pas d'où le chasseur voulait en venir. Il finit par comprendre la situation en regardant tour à tour le bébé en larme et le sourire de plus en plus grand de Dean. A la seconde où il comprit de quoi Dean parlait, il tint le bébé à bout de bras ce qui déclencha une nouvelle vague de pleurs et Dean éclata de rire.

Vas y, c'est ton job de le changer, après tout c'est toi qui a promis de t'en occuper ! Ricana-t-il. Les couches et les lingettes sont sur la table, et il doit surement y avoir une notice quelque part… Rajouta-t-il face au regard perdu de l'ange, en rigolant doucement.

Castiel déposa délicatement le bébé sur la table et le déshabilla, redoublant les pleurs lorsqu'il dut passer le vêtement par dessus la tête de l'enfant. Il fusilla du regard Dean qui s'était retourné, en entendant un énième ricanement. Il se retrouva face au bébé en couche qui braillait de plus belle et dégrafa la couche avec appréhension. Il plissa le nez. L'odeur n'était pas des plus agréables. Il saisi une lingette et nettoya rapidement le bébé et retira la couche sale en la posant sur le coté. Puis il en prit une propre et la regarda longtemps, incapable de la positionnée correctement. Après plusieurs essais, sous les ricanements de Dean qui l'entendait batailler, il finit par trouver la solution. Il mit encore un moment à rhabiller le gamin qui se débattait et hurlait à la mort. Il finit par le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer quelques minutes.

Dean souriait. Les yeux fermés, tourné sur le coté, il entendait Castiel s'acharner sur les couches. Il soupira d'aise lorsque le silence revint dans la chambre du motel et sursauta quand la voix de Castiel retentit à dix centimètres de son oreille.

Dean, et qu'est ce que j'en fais de ça ?

Le chasseur qui était sur le point de se rendormir grogna et entrouvrit un œil. Il eut un tel mouvement de stupeur et de recul qu'il se jeta de son lit et tomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol. « Ça » c'était la couche pleine, ouverte à deux centimètres de son visage.

VIRE ÇA DE LA TOUT DE SUITE CASS ! Cria-t-il en se relevant. Tu la mets à la poubelle putain pas sous mon nez ! En plus ça pue, c'est une infection ce machin ! Une bombe chimique !

Il se rallongea sur son lit pendant que penaud Castiel se dirigeait vers la poubelle, et grogna lorsqu'il entendit rigoler Sam qu'il croyait endormi. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois, mais c'était mort, il n'arriverait plus à dormir… il se passa une main sur le visage en soufflant son agacement.

Bon bah debout maintenant, allons trouver la mère de ce gosse histoire que je puisse dormir plus de deux heures !

Sam menacé par Dean de recevoir la couche sur la figure fut contrainte de se lever à son tour.

Une heure et un litre de café plus tard, les trois hommes et le bébé qui pour une fois se tenait tranquille arrivèrent devant l'Impala. Là Dean lança un regard mauvais à l'enfant.

Ecoute-moi bien, toi. Si jamais tu vomis dans ma caisse je t'attrape, je te balance par la fenêtre et je te roule dessus.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, mais les menaces du chasseur n'eurent pas l'effet désiré. Loin de se laisser impressionner par l'air menaçant de Dean, le bébé éclata de rire. Dans les bras de Castiel qui ne l'avait pas lâché il babillait et gloussait.

Sale môme. Grogna Dean en prenant le volant.

On devrait peut être lui donner un prénom… Fit Castiel.

NON ! Hors de question. On ne lui donne pas de prénom. Après on s'attache et on ne veut plus le laisser partir.

Dean ! C'est un bébé pas un chien ! Fit Sam en levant une fois de plus les yeux au ciel.

C'est quoi la différence ? Ça fait du bruit, c'est contraignant, et ça pue… Les bébés c'est comme les chiens ! Le seul avantage c'est qu'ils ne laissent pas des poils partout !

Dean. Tu me fatigues.

Le chasseur ignora royalement la remarque de son frère et leva le son de la musique au maximum.

Dean ! Sérieux tu veux pas baisser ? Y a le bébé !

Pour toute réponse le chasseur se mit à chanter à tue-tête. Sam soupira de frustration en s'accoudant à la fenêtre. En suivant les indications plus qu'approximative de Castiel pourtant plein de bonne volonté (« C'était une ruelle sombre avec un lampadaire qui grésillait ») et les déductions de Sam, ils finirent par retrouver le quartier où Castiel s'était retrouvé la veille.

Le quartier paraissait encore plus délabré lorsque la nuit ne dissimulait plus les bâtiments vétustes et la saleté.

Si jamais MON bébé est rayé quand on revient, je t'en tiens personnellement pour responsable ! Grogna Dean en fusillant Castiel du regard.

Les hommes parcoururent le quartier de long en large sans trouver trace de la jeune fille et commencèrent à interroger les passants. Mais sans succès. La jeune fille ne paraissait pas avoir existé. Aucune trace d'elle. Aucun témoignage. Et les passants se contentaient de hausser les épaules en continuant leur chemin se sentant peu concerné. Sam était dégouté par tant d'indifférence. . Ils finirent par rentrer bredouilles au motel.

Il faut y retourner demain ! Affirma Castiel avec conviction.

Aucun des deux chasseurs n'eut le courage ni l'envie de briser ses illusions. Leurs chances de trouver la mère de l'enfant avoisinait le zéro absolu.

Dean ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : dormir. Il avait l'impression que ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Mais le bébé en avait décidé autrement. Il hurlait à s'en briser les cordes vocales pour une obscure raison puisqu'il avait été changé, lavé et nourri. Castiel se baladait de long en large dans la chambre en le berçant du mieux qu'il pouvait mais cela ne changeait rien. Dean sentit sa patience arriver à son terme. Il se leva et attrapa son MP4 dans l'intention de s'endormir au son de Metallica. Le volume a fond, il se mit à chantonner et croisa le regard de Sam qui disait très clairement « Tu crois pas que y a assez de bruit ?! » Il l'ignora et confortablement installé il ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard un mouvement près de son visage lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il sursauta en voyant Castiel penché sur lui.

Quoi ? Demanda t'il un brin agacé en retirant un de ses écouteurs.

Continue Dean ! Il aime quand tu chantes ! S'exclama Castiel enthousiasmé tandis que derrière Sam passa sa main sur son front en grognant.

Dean leva un sourcil mais prit le bébé dans ses bras et commença à chanter. Faux comme d'habitude. Mais étonnamment le bébé sembla apprécier et aussitôt il cessa de geindre.

Tu parles d'une berceuse… Railla Sam.

Mais ça marche, c'est vrai qu'il aime bien quand je chante ! Sourit Dean

C'est bien le seul… Murmura Sam.

Sans prendre en compte la remarque de son frère, Dean continua à chanter et au bout de quelques minutes de massacre musical, le bébé dormait paisiblement. Dean eut un regard affectueux.

C'est bien p'tit gars, toi t'aime la bonne musique…

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et appuya sur l'interrupteur leur accordant un repos bien mérité.

Quatre heures plus tard, Dean entendit le bébé geindre faiblement. Aussitôt, Castiel, qui le tenait dans ses bras, se leva, et lentement le berça. Et ce qu'il fit ensuite surpris le chasseur. L'ange se mit à chanter. Dean ne reconnu ni l'air ni les mots. De l'énochien sans doute. Castiel ne chantait pas très bien, la voix un peu cassé mais peu à peu il prit de l'assurance et sa voix gagna en profondeur. Il chantait tout bas, d'une voix grave. Et l'enfant cessa de pleurer et s'endormit en serrant dans ses petites mains la cravate de l'ange. Dean remarqua dans le noir que Sam aussi était réveillé, mais tout les deux ne bougèrent pas. En silence ils écoutaient Castiel qui continuait à chanter tout bas. Jusqu'à ce qu'à leur tour ils s'endorment bercé par la mélodie.

Les deux chasseurs profitèrent d'encore quatre heures de sommeil. La plus longues nuit depuis des semaines ! Lorsque Sam partit chercher du café, Dean s'approcha de Castiel, qui gardait le bébé dans ses bras. Il s'adossa au mur les bras croisé.

Il est en train de baver sur ta cravate. Fit-il d'un ton détaché.

Le bébé commençait en effet à mâchonner le bout de tissus. Castiel le regarda et doucement retira la cravate de sa bouche mais elle y retourna quelques secondes plus tard.

On t'a entendu cette nuit Cass. Continua Dean.

L'ange resta silencieux un moment et Dean, immobile patienta.

C'était une comptine en énochien…Répondit Castiel à la question muette de son ami. Je pensais avoir oublié les paroles, ça fait tellement longtemps… mais hier soir…

L'ange haussa les épaules et Dean sourit. Mais pas un de ses grands sourires moqueurs, non, c'était plutôt le sourire discret, à peine esquissé, de celui qui comprend.

Rapidement, les trois hommes poursuivirent leurs recherches. Et miraculeusement, ils finirent par trouver.

Vous d'vez certainement parler de la p'tite Junie. Elle trainait souvent dans le coin… Elle était enceinte jusqu'au yeux la dernière fois que j'l'ai vue… mais ça remonte a plusieurs mois… C'est un p'tit minable qui l'a mise enceinte à c'qu'on dit… Il s'est barré dès qu'il a su forcément… Pauvre petiote… c'est dur tout ça surtout pour son âge… je crois qu'elle a quitté l'quartier… un travail à l'usine avec des horaires impossible mais chaque centimes compte vous savez… enfin je m'demande comment elle gère avec son gosse. J'en sais pas plus désolé… Leur répondit un vieux clochard, au manteau élimé et à la barbe grisonnante, au sourire désolé et sympathique.

Grace à ce simple témoignage, leur enquête avança à grands pas. La jeune fille se prénommait Junie Saddler. Et elle vivait dans la rue depuis quatre ans. Relations familiales difficiles et elle avait surement préféré les fuir. Elle avait 22 ans, et avait eut une brève liaison avec un gars de la banlieue peu fréquentable, qui l'avait laissé pour compte un bébé à la charge. Après avoir laissé son enfant à Castiel, elle avait finit par trouver un boulot à l'usine. Elle était payée au lance-pierre, pour un travail harassant. Mais elle avait un travail, et avait même réussi à trouver un logement. Une simple chambre qu'elle louait à un prix assez bas pour qu'il lui reste de quoi vivre.

Dès le lendemain de leurs trouvailles, Castiel insista pour se rendre à l'usine. Dans un bar miteux, ils observaient les ouvriers arriver un par un, et Castiel se redressa quand il la vit. Elle était loin, petite et perdue parmi la foule de travailleur, mais l'ange n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître ses cheveux blonds.

Elle est là.

Dean lui attrapa le bras.

Pas maintenant Cass. Ce soir.

L'ange se rassit mais l'attente fut un vrai calvaire. Il regarda l'enfant aux yeux bleus qui dans quelques heures allait retrouver sa mère.

Tu auras une belle vie. Une belle famille. Tu seras heureux. Peut être que ce sera un peu dur au début mais il ne faudra jamais abandonner, c'est en se battant qu'on obtient ses plus belles victoires.

Le bébé avait la tête penché sur le coté, ses yeux bleus innocents grands ouverts, étonnamment calme et sérieux, et Sam se surprit à pensé que l'enfant à ce moment précis ressemblait un peu à Castiel.

Amusé par les paroles solennelles de l'ange, Dean ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter.

Tu joues à quoi là ? A Marraine la bonne fée ?! Ironisa-t-il avec un grand sourire moqueur, et reçut immédiatement un violent coup de coude en provenance de son frère et grogna.

Les heures passèrent lentement. Bien trop lentement au goût de l'ange, qui à travers la vitre guettait la sortie des ouvriers. Sam se jeta à l'eau et attira son attention.

Cass… hum… Tu sais, cette fille… Peut être ne voudra-t-elle pas… peut être qu'elle refusa de le reprendre…

Castiel resta silencieux un moment, la tête penchée sur le coté en regardant le bébé qui dormait paisiblement.

Je la convaincrai.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de doute dans sa voix. C'était une affirmation. Une promesse.

La sortie des ouvriers arriva enfin. Par groupes ils les virent sortir de l'usine. Puis ce fut son tour. Dès qu'il la vit, Castiel se redressa. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Les trois chasseurs la suivirent quelques minutes, afin quelle soit seule. Les lampadaires s'allumaient. Castiel s'arrêta.

Mademoiselle Saddler.

Il n'avait pas parlé spécialement fort, mais dans le silence, sa voix grave fit sursauter la jeune fille qui se retourna vivement. En reconnaissant l'homme qui lui faisait face, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et pâlît lorsqu'elle vit l'enfant dans ses bras. Sam était loin pourtant il vit les yeux de la jeune femme s'emplirent de larmes.

Je dois vous rendre quelque chose.

Castiel seul s'avança. Une fois de plus il fut marqué par son apparence, par ses vêtements trop grands qui ne la rendaient que plus maigre. Il lui tendit le bébé.

J'en ai pris soin quelques jours, mais c'est à vous de continuer.

Je…je… la jeune fille balbutia et recula d'un pas, les bras collés au corps pour ne pas saisir l'enfant.

Castiel reconnut dans ses yeux, le même remords et la même culpabilité qui lui coupait le souffle.

Je…Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas le reprendre. Je ne suis pas capable de m'en occuper. C'était une erreur je …

Vous avez tort. La coupa l'ange.

Derrière Castiel, Sam et Dean n'intervenaient pas.

Vous avez tort. Répéta-t-il. Vous en serez capable. C'est votre enfant. Vous pouvez, vous devez vous en occuper. L'élever. L'aimer.

Je….

La jeune fille pleurait vraiment à présent. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour l'enfant. Le bébé, réveillé par le bruit regarda curieusement autour de lui. Il ne reconnut certainement pas sa mère, il était trop petit pour ça, mais quand il la vit un sourire éclaira son visage et il agita ses mains dans sa direction. Toujours en pleurant, incapable de le repousser, d'y résister, la jeune femme tendit les siennes et Castiel y déposa l'enfant.

Je l'aime. Affirma-t-elle et Castiel la crut. Mais je ne pourrais pas le rendre heureux, je n'ai rien…

Ce n'est pas à vous de dire cela, c'est lui… et il ne sembla pas être de votre avis.

Le bébé tout sourire, jouait avec les mèches blondes et la jeune fille eut un petit rire encore partagé entre le gloussement et le sanglot.

Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner. Parce qu'il compte sur vous.

La jeune fille sécha ses larmes. Dans son regard se lisait une nouvelle détermination. Elle hocha simplement la tête et lorsqu'elle regarda son enfant de gros sanglots la secouèrent et elle embrassa son enfant sur le front.

Merci ! Merci…

Castiel s'avança et prit le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains. Et déposa un léger baiser sur son front, et la jeune fille sentit monter en elle une vague de chaleur réconfortante.

Je ne pourrais pas forcément m'en charger en personne, mais je vous promets que l'on veillera sur vous. Fit-il d'une voix grave.

Castiel s'éloigna et se retourna vers les deux frères. Une voix s'éleva dans son dos.

Qui…qui êtes vous ?

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et sourit.

Je suis Castiel.

Puis il posa la main sur l'épaule des deux frères et laissa quelques secondes apparaître l'ombre de ses ailes avant de disparaître avec Sam et Dean.

Dans la rue, Junie Saddler se retrouva seule. Elle resta silencieuse et immobile un long moment, figée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Puis elle regarda son bébé en souriant et l'embrassa, et disparut dans les rues.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, loin de la ville, adossé à l'Impala, garée sur le bord d'une route déserte, Dean terminait une bière en regardant les étoiles en compagnie de Sam et de Castiel. La voix de l'ange brisa le silence.

Je crois comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi Dieu est parti… Peut être que pour lui, nous étions aussi une erreur ?...

Dean perçut l'amertume dans les paroles de son ami, alors il posa la main sur son épaule en une brève accolade.

Dommage qu'il n'y ait eut personne pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort…


End file.
